


A New Life Forged

by riddlespiee



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Avenger!Loki in the future, Bakery and Coffee Shop, Barista!Loki, Blackfrost - Freeform, Even Fury has sweet tooth, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Loki friends with all the Avengers, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Marvel Characthers, Past Loki/Sigyn Relationship, Sweet Loki (Marvel), The Avengers Are Good Bros, a little bit angst, a little bit description of torture, and fury kinda get overprotective with who he cares, avenger!loki, sorry for typo and grammar
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:02:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23326699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riddlespiee/pseuds/riddlespiee
Summary: All is well, or so they thought. They have succeeded defending their homeworld from the Chitauri, Tony is alive after almost killing himself with delivering a full-blown nuke straight into the Chitauri vessel and they have defeated Loki who would be their subjugator if they failed. But like they would say, everything does not as it seems.In which Loki got controlled by Thanos and didn't have the full memories of "his invasion" and the Avengers are left with a " gift " of an almost dying god of mischief.What will they do and what will happen next?Disclaimer: I don't own anything, Marvel Disney did(Not going into hiatus anymore i guess hehehe)
Relationships: Loki & Avengers Team, past Loki/Sigyn
Comments: 6
Kudos: 69





	1. And All Hell Break Loose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: All is well, or so they thought. They have succeeded defending their home world from the Chitauri, Tony is alive after almost killing himself with delivering a full-blown nuke straight into the Chitauri vessel and they have defeated Loki who would be their subjugator if they failed. But like they would say, everything does not as it seems.
> 
> In which Loki got controlled by Thanos and didn't have the full memories of "his invasion" and the Avengers are left with a " gift " of almost dying god of mischief.
> 
> What will they do and what will happen next?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Hiatus for a while because the Author wants to rewrite this story a little bit)  
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything, Marvel Disney did
> 
> For Chapter 1, I only changed it just a little bit heheh

** Chapter 1 : And All Hell Break Loose **

* * *

"So, did you guys ever heard about Shawarma? There is a Shawarma joint just about three blocks of here and if I'm not mistaken, their building is not destroyed so we could gang up and eat there like right now because i'm so hungry i could eat a horse!" The Billionaire told his teammates cheerfully while walking together with the other Avengers.

Hearing this, Natasha, Steve, and Bruce chuckled in amusement, while both Thor and Clint nodded their heads in agreement.

"Yeah! Let's go then! I'm so hungry!" Added Clint while picking up some of his arrows that he'd been using during his fight with those Chitauri jerks.

"I would like to join to try this Shawarma very much, Man of Iron. But if i may remind you, my comrades, we are not finished yet. " Thor said grimly while looking at the Stark Tower with a sad expression.

"Alright then, let's go to see what Rudolph doing in my Tower. Hopefully, he is still inside that crater the Hulk slammed him down because i want to take a picture of it and hang it in my lab." Declared Tony. Anger fills his face for the demi-god who throws him out of the window, killing Coulson and for attacking Earth.

"I will put my arrow in his eyes. Nobody stops me." Stated Clint with so much of hatefulness in his tone. He hated what Loki had done to him. That guy mind-controlled him and made him killed his friends and make him almost kill Nat, and now that son of a bitch will pay.

Hearing that part of his new comrades' declaration makes Thor want to protect his little brother but what could he do? Loki had tried to subjugating Midgard and killed so many Midgardians. He is angry with both of him and Loki. Because he couldn't do a damn thing to save Loki from this situation now and for all the destruction that Loki had done.

He also felt angry towards his parents, and towards his friends on Asgard. If their parents never hide the truth of Loki's heritage from them, maybe something like this would never happen. If Lady Sif and the Warriors Three never treated Loki like he isn't important, then maybe Loki will not get betrayed and might never attack him with the Destroyer last year and maybe all will be good between him and his brother. If he never acted like a stupid oaf that he is, if he never pulls a jest over his brother’s choice of learning Seidr and if he listened if Loki needs him, then maybe, none of this will happen. Even though he lied sometimes. and maybe...

Maybe Loki could become a part of the Avengers with him if none of this happens.

But alas, what's done is done.

The Avengers using the Quinjet to get into the Stark Tower. The ride would be pretty quiet if Steve didn't take the initiative to converse with Thor about the Norse myths or what Asgard looks like and about their technology from Bruce.

Tony quickly gives Bruce the new set of clothes he needs after his transformation to become the Hulk. When they arrived on the Stark Tower's Helipad, the Avengers immediately going down using the elevator to the floor where Loki lies last Tony and the Hulk or Bruce saw him.

"Hey J, how is our resident Norse God of Mischief?"

" _Welcome Back, Sir, and companies. As Sir inquiry, Loki currently still laying on the crater Mr. Hulk has made. He is still completely conscious until about five minutes later, something happened with him. His eyes emitted blue light before he completely closed his eyes and not awaking or moving anymore._ " Reported Jarvis dutifully.

All of the Avengers instantly on alert and curious about what was going on with Loki. Everyone preparing themselves when the elevator doors opened and all of them goes around the pale figure who was still laying inside the deep crater with closed eyes. All of them putting out their weapon to ready themselves when Thor stepped closer and shook his brother's shoulder.

"Loki, wake up. Whatever you are plotting now won't work." Ordered Thor while trying to wake his brother once more while inside he felt something wrong with his brother.

The Hulk is strong, yes, but the beast’s attack shouldn't give a result in Loki being unconscious. Even though Loki is not of Asgard by birth, Loki should have higher resistance from the Hulk's attack which will be resulted in at least some broken bones, not getting knocked out like this. Thor tried again and like the first tried, there is no response from Loki who is still unconscious inside the crater.

Natasha observed all things that are happening before her eyes when she noticed that Loki's chest is not going up and down which is...

"Guys? It seems that he is not breathing," Steve said Natasha's though out loud.

But, how could he have died when he just has Hulk smashed him? And here he thought that the gods supposed to be immortal, or at least, hard to kill. Tony and Bruce turned their gaze to Steve who is still looming on Loki, frowned in confusion.

Thor just wants to check his brother by moving his hands, wanting to lift his brother’s body out od the crater when suddenly both of Loki's eyes open. His usual emerald green eyes were glowing blue just like the staff that Natasha holds right now.

And suddenly Loki's body is vanished before them and reappeared behind Thor only to kick the Thunder God until his body hit the wall and makes another crater in this room. The Avengers almost started running to attack Loki before they stopped their movements when they heard the different voices that goes out from Loki's mouth.

"I never thought that you, a group of weakling mortals and an idiot prince will succeed in defeating the force of my Chitauri. Your little back-water planet did have a lot of good improvisations. But seeing that this little Jotun runt is the one who leads the invasion, i shouldn't be surprised." Thor felt his eyes grow wide as he processing what the unknown being that using Loki's body speaking right now.

'By Odin's beard... Loki is innocent.' Thought Thor in panic. The evidence is in front of him. What kind of older brother he is? He should have known that his little brother will not do something as horrible as subjugating a whole planet like this. He should have realized that his brother will use trickery and his skill as the Wordsmith instead of doing a full attack like this. 

He should have...

"Yes, little Thunderer. I'm borrowing your little brother to become my pretty little puppet, leading the invasion and to take the Tesseract. I don't remember much about what my children had done to him during our lovely sessions many months ago, but i assure you, he isn't dead yet even though he is so useless and failed in acquiring the tesseract. " Thor's grip on his weapon is hardening. He is restraining himself from attacking because it is his brother's body and he did not want to add more injuries than Loki already had.

"...and so weak... he was always screaming, asking of you to come to save him, asking for Odin and his idiotic wife. " Sneered 'Loki' while Thor’s expression continued on being horrified and angry at the same time by whoever this creature that now possessing his little brother’s body talking about.

"My brother is never useless nor weak! It's you who are weak! You, who using my brother's body and name to cause mayhem on Midgard. I'm going to kill you!" Thor roared while raising his Mjölnir.

Seeing the anger in the God of Thunder expression, ‘Loki’ grins like he gets a victory just by angering the Thunderer.

"No matter, you could never find me unless i want to be found and i can always find a new puppet to play with, and now, me being a benevolent god that i am, i will give you back your precious little brother. Good Bye, Odinson. And when we meet again, all of you will know pain. More than seeing your little brother bleeds to the cold embraces of the Lady Death." With that, the glowing in both of Loki's eyes vanished and Loki himself slumped down to the floor, both of his eyes now closed.

Wasting no time, Thor ran to his brother's side and startled when he sees soft green light materializing over Loki's body and after the light faded, all of them can see the bruises and wounds almost everywhere on Loki's pale body.

Both Thor and the Avengers stunned, disbelieve, and shocked over them. Is this really the guy that they had just been fighting the whole time? Does it mean that after all this time that Loki is innocent and none of them, even his brother, notice that the same thing that he has done to Clint and Selvig is being done to him, probably in a more worst and painful way?

"We are fucked up." Muttered Tony, while combing his hair with his hand. He can't believe that all of this will end like this. 

"Oh Norns. Brother! Loki! Oh, no. please don't be dead, brother! Please! I can't! Not again! " Thor cried while hugging his brother's limp form and then he felt it, a wet feeling between his fingers.

Blood, and more blood that comes out from Loki's wound.

"It wasn't him. He never wants to attack the Earth. He is just another victim." Steve said softly, eyes still widening in shock and never leaving the god of mischief that being hugged by his brother now.

"Damn! All this time..." Exclaimed Clint in despair.

His bow and arrow fall from his grip, can't believe the sight in the front of him. Loki, the one that controlled him also being controlled by another unknown being, and now Clint knows that Loki is just a puppet and maybe the first victim of the Chitauri. His hatred for Loki is extinguished, leaving him horrified and pity towards the younger Odinson.

Natasha stood frozen with her gaze fixed on the body that belongs to Thor's brother. At first, when she thought of Loki after Loki being contained in the special prison the SHIELD has, Natasha planning on getting to know more about Loki's purposes about this whole invasion thing because of what she knows, Loki supposed to be smart. He is a Trickster so he should have found a creative way to get what he wanted.

That's why she thought his action is a bit off until that unknown being revealing himself. And with this revelation, she might never know what is the real Loki like. She looks to Loki's face and she felt her eyes widen in disbelief of all the bruises on Loki's face, especially his left eye socket that seemed odd. A broken jaw. Fingers on his hands are broken, in a weird angle and so does a few of his toes, and also stab wounds, and more stab wounds it seems under his armor.

Loki lost an eye too it seems. And his lips have a wound that looks like something small being punctured in the left corner.

Like... a needle. 

Damn…

So many wounds and blackened bruises on his body. Blood coming out of Loki's body at a rapid pace. Seeing this, Natasha asked Bruce who just recovering from his shock to check on Loki. Bruce knelt on the floor beside where Loki's body that still being held by Thor.

"Thor, may i check on Loki? If he is still having a pulse, there is a chance, no matter how small it is to save Loki." Bruce said softly while keeping his eye contact with Thor.

"Aye, you may check on Loki, Doctor Banner. Please... do everything you can. I will be indebted to you for the rest of my life. "

"No need for that, Thor. I'm just helping a friend in need." The Doctor replied. Thor gives him a big smile even though he still looks grieving.

Norns bless the good doctor's heart.

Thor letting out a shaky breath, eyes never left his brothers still form. He will not survive from the madness that once tried to claw its way to his mind when Loki let go to die and if his little brother dies now, Thor is one hundred percent sure that the madness and grief seem likely will take him.

And he doesn’t want that.

"I'm so sorry brother. I should have seen it! The color differences in your eyes, your act, your interests... i failed you as a big brother. Forgive me Loki. Please forgive me, oh Norns…" Thor whispered with eyes watering, leaning closer to hug his brother and kiss his forehead.

Bruce giving some time for Thor before Thor gently laid Loki down on the floor and Bruce start to check on Loki by pressing two of his fingers on Loki's neck to check if there is still a pulse.

"He is still alive, but barely. I need to treat him immediately. Tony, please help me find a stretcher." Bruce wasted no time to instructed Tony to found a stretcher and when Tony brings the stretcher, Bruce asked Thor to help him put Loki into the stretcher so they can bring Loki immediately to the infirmary. Bruce felt awful because he remembers when the Hulk smashes down Loki's body until that deep crater has Loki's body shaped on it.

No matter what, he is going to do everything he could to save Thor's little brother from the brink of death. At least that's the least he could do. Unbeknownst to him, the other Avengers thought the same too. And then there is Tony who breaks the news.

"Uh, guys, is that Fury's pirate ship coming over here?"


	2. Help is Coming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All is well, or so they thought. They have succeeded defending their homeworld from the Chitauri, Tony is alive after almost killing himself with delivering a full-blown nuke straight into the Chitauri vessel and they have defeated Loki who would be their subjugator if they failed. But like they would say, everything does not as it seems.
> 
> In which Loki got controlled by Thanos and didn't have the full memories of "his invasion" and the Avengers are left with a " gift " of an almost dying god of mischief.
> 
> What will they do and what will happen next?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning : Typo, many OOC-ness, i guess, and this chapter includes medical stuff that i made up XD and if you find anything weird, just, well, pretend its real, for the story needs.
> 
> And sorry it's quite short. I will try to make the next chapter longer ^^
> 
> still need a beta eheheh

* * *

When Fury comes to the penthouse where all of the Avengers plus Loki in, he imagined that the Avengers already have the threat, which is Loki, neutralized. Like being bound with chains or something.

But not knocked out and with multiples wounds and what seems like fatal injuries and not with Banner panicking and telling him that Loki is his patient now and telling him to back off if he didn’t want to deal with the other guy.

“What is the meaning of all this? Why not secured him and why do you need to play doctor, Banner?” Fury demanded an explanation and well, he did get it, in a form of Tony Stark who gave him a bitter laugh and then narrowed his brown eyes to the director.

“Well, for starter, our favourite not-really-villain is currently in a critical condition and you asked us that stupid questions on why we did not secured him immediately? Oh Nick, did losing an eye makes you blind to see what is exactly happening right in front of your eyes? - oh, sorry, I mean your remaining eye- and by the way did you know that there is an unknown crazy dude who makes Lokes over there in that condition and also lose an eye? And not only that, currently my science bro over there is trying his damn best to make sure Mischief is at least at stable condition so you better pack your minion and get out of my tower or I swear I will put you in my naughty list and no more donations for SHIELD. Anyway, if you still didn't believe that the wounds he have there is real, i will send you the footage to you so you can enjoy watching it with a popcorn and on your fluffiest sofa you have.”

Tony let out a harsh breath after he finished letting Fury know his point. The Director only gives him a blank expression and his eye look towards both Clint and Natasha who stood beside Tony’s right side, silently communicating through gazes.

And Natasha who felt Fury’s gaze landed towards her only giving a small nod to let him know that what Stark said is the truth and there will be an explanation soon for the SHIELD director.

Before anyone can say anything, Bruce cut them off, with distraught expression and shaking hands.

“He loses too much blood! I need a medical team asap and a blood donor.” Bruce then turns his gaze to both towards Fury who tells one of his agents to get a medical team and Thor who frowned.

“As I told you before in your flying craft, Loki is adopted and he is from another race called Jotnar. I myself even though I want and will gladly donor my blood to save my brother, I can’t do that because I don’t know what will happen if you giving him my blood.” Explained Thor who then cast his gaze down, feeling useless because he doesn’t know how to help his brother.

Unless...

“Or,” Thor continued, “I can try to go to Jotunheim with the Tesseract. I will try to search for help there. Last time when I offered them my sincerest apologies for causing destruction at their home, they accept me, well, it’s Helblindi who did most the talk, and since they know my brother is their own kin. I think they will accept my explanation about Loki’s condition.”

“Are you sure they will, Thor? What if they decided to not helping you? You told us yourself that last year Loki decided to blow the yoten-what is it again?”

“It’s Jotunheim. And well, we will not know what will happen, but at least it will worth a try. And by doing that, can I ask for your help to care for my brother for a while? I don’t know what you will use to keep him stay stable until I’m back but, please, he is my brother.” No one could say no to Thor’s plea, not even the infamous Black Widow or the Hawkeye who just leaning in the nearest wall with his arms crossed, looking bored, or at least, he pretend to. 

Fury saw all of this then he sighed internally. Who thought that the supposed villain is a victim in all of this mess? And this makes Fury got another headache in a form of thinking about defense strategies since if there is another being that can make a supposed god in _that_ condition, they are doomed if they didn't have anything to prepare.

And he hope that they will be given time to prepare if that being decided to attack them or they will lose everything.

“Of course we will care for your brother here, Thor. We will make sure he is okay until you are back.” Steve assured the Thunderer, or at least try since he himself didn’t know anything about medical stuff and such.

“Yeah, Thor. No need to worry, we will take care of him.” Added Clint suddenly, which makes every SHIELD personnel minus the Avengers shock.

“Didn’t you hate that guy after what he has done to you?” Asked one of the SHIELD agents.

Clint looks at the Trickster who is now lying on the sofa with Bruce and some medical instrument there, still waiting for the medical team to come and trying to at least bandage the wounds that look in need of more attention than the rest.

What the heck taking them so long to arrive anyway.

Sooner or later they will know what has transpired today about Loki so Clint just said, “He is another victim, just like me, but worse.” And with that, Clint left and go to the elevator and get out of the room to search for fresh air.

Fury is silent for a few moments then sighed. Apparently, he has recruited a bunch of stubborn people into the team.

“Alright then. Here is what i thought. You all can take care of Loki but he will be under surveillance 24/7 until there are more updates and Thor, you may use the Tesseract. And to smoothened your travel, i will ask for Dr. Selvig to assist you in making a safe container for the Tesseract for you to use. Hopefully, he will be able to finish it soon. And for now, you all can rest until further information.” With that, the Director turned to the elevator and the agents follow him from behind.

“Well, I think one crisis is averted. Let’s move Rudolph to my infirmary. You will be able to treat him better there, Brucie-bear.” Tony said while Bruce nodded and grumbled a bit about the medical team that takes so long to come.

In the end, with a gurney that apparently Tony has, both Steve and Thor lifted Loki from the sofa and onto the gurney very carefully and Tony directed them to the elevator to get into the infirmary while Natasha already long gone and searching for the Archer.

When they arrived at the med bay, they put Loki who still unconscious to the bed and Bruce starts to clean the wounds again after making sure he is clean and ready to take care of Loki. First, he takes off Loki’s gauntlets, boots, and coat while asking Jarvis to do a deep scan of Loki's body.

“Need any help?” Steve asked, unsure of what to do now that everything is starting to calm.

Bruce takes a glance at Steve and nodded since he needs any help he could get to care for his newest and well, special patient.

“Yes, thank you for the offer, Cap. For now, can you get prepared and change the clothes into the white coat over there and make sure to use the rubber gloves too.” Bruce said and Steve nodded and do what Bruce told him to.

Thor looks around, feeling unsure as well about what he is going to do. Then he remembers that he needs to find Selvig soon so he can use the Tesseract to go to Jotunheim. A bold decision, he knows it. But he will do everything to make sure he can save his brother this time and smite the one who dares to use his little brother, Prince of Asgard, as a mere tool for his own sick plans.

With that in mind, Thor tells Bruce and Steve that he will meet with Dr. Selvig now and bide them farewell for now, but not before he kissed his brother’s temple and whispered words of a fast recovery and promises to Loki before departing.

And ten minutes after Thor’s departure, a medic team that Bruce has to wait from thirty minutes ago finally came and they explained that there are many agents that they need to attend too and hospitals in New York are busy with many people that got injured in the invasion. And after that, Bruce, Steve, and the five medical staff from SHIELD work on making sure Loki in stable condition until Thor comes back.

And of course, because the team from the SHIELD, Tony make sure that they didn’t do anything illegal, well, for him anyway, like taking blood of the demi-god for example. He knows that Fury’s reason about hospitals in New York being busy is laughable since there are not _that_ many people who get injured. Jarvis’ data make sure of it.

And of course, he can’t let them get what they want.

* * *

It took seven hours of surgery about Loki’s wounds and everything. There are also several bones that are not healed in the right way and they need to re-break it so his bones will not hurt the god of mischief himself.

During the surgery, they had to put him sedated again because he woke up and they didn't want him to panic. And apparently, they need to put a larger dose to him than a normal human. Of course, being an alien as well as a demigod from the myth.

After the surgery finished, they left Loki to rest under the watchful eyes of Jarvis and leave to rest. While the medical team leave and, of course, didn’t bring anything they didn’t own except their own medical equipment, the Avengers having dinner and Tony make many deliveries such as shawarma, pizza, burger, some soda for the soldier boy because he can’t get drunk and also for the Hulk alter-ego.

Tony offered the rest of the team to stay for as long as they want in his tower because, well, besides the ‘Loki reason’, he likes to have some people too to live in his tower together. Tony doesn’t know why, but he feels like they could be a great team and maybe friends.

Tony still has trust issues after Obadiah, but he doesn’t know why with them maybe things could be different? He doesn’t know. Only time will tell.

* * *

Six days.

Six days the Avengers waiting for Thor’s return. Bruce is almost at the end of his wit about Loki’s condition. He is not sure if Loki’s magic would be able to heal its master body faster.

With the readings from Jarvis, both he and Tony makes notes that Loki’s healing only going faster in the first two days. But when the third day comes, his wound seems just stop healing, or maybe it’s still healing but moving at a very slow pace and it’s been going on like that until now.

Bruce has given Loki nutrients that he needs but it only helps so much.

Bruce is on his daily routine, checking over Loki when the door to the med bay where Loki lies, opened and revealed Natasha who is bringing something in her right hand. And when she comes closer, Bruce can see that it is a flower, Peony to be exact.

“So it is you who put the flower here last time too?” Which is on the second day, after the surgery. Bruce remembers that there is suddenly a vase filled with peonies, generally meaning for a swift recovery.

Natasha only shrugged. She takes the old one and put the new one inside the vase and pour the freshwater inside the vase and throws the old one to the trash bin.

Silence filled the room for a while with Bruce continuing to check over the reading he gets and Natasha only observing while leaning near the window and folded her hands together.

The silence feels quite comforting for both of them until they hear the sound of heavy footsteps just outside the med bay and making both of them frowned.

The door got slide open to the right and reveals their blonde teammates from the other world and he grins when seeing them.

“Friends! I bring a joyous news! “The Thunderer exclaimed.

“Ouch Big guy, please lower your voice. You didn’t want your baby bro over there wakes up feeling annoyed with your voice right?” Tony reminded him and Thor nodded while looking sheepish.

“You are right, Man of Iron. I will try to keep my voice low this time.” Then both Thor and Tony come inside and well, there is another man with black hair that followed them inside.

Both Bruce and Natasha gives the new guy curious looks.

“Alright Thor, what is this great news that you bring? Did you succeed?” Bruce asked, while curiously his eyes darting towards the mysterious guy and back again to Thor.

“Yes, friend Banner. After I arrived at Jotunheim, I asked for an audience with the King of Jotunheim and after a few discussions, he agreed to help. Only with one condition.”

“And what it is?” Natasha asked.

“The King wants to join to make sure the blood transfer is a success. Apparently, a Jotnar has a very rare case of blood loss so the King himself to do it and examine.” Explained Thor.

Both Bruce and Natasha then focused their gaze on the mysterious man who stood beside Thor.

“Ah, Your Majesty?” Bruce said unsure while bowing quite deep and Natasha quickly following him to bow and address the King because, well, he is a King.

The man chuckled and offer them a quick smile before introducing himself.

“No need to called me that here. You are not in my realm anyway and I’m Helblindi. The current King of Jotunheim and Loki’s brother too.”

* * *

A/N : No, Thor is not that stupid by believing Helblindi immediately and it doesn't mean that Helblindi is not goot. Both are just starting to get to know each other, being the first-born of their realms like that, but i'm interested in how i will make Thor and Helblindi's friendship journey like XD

But there are few things that makes Helblindi join our Thunder god back to Earth. And yeah, we will not following the timeline from mcu start from this chapter, well, at least not 100%. There are some things from mcu that i want to pick.

Thank you for reading ^^

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry i haven't update this one since my last note. After i update it. well, around a month later, i lose my job because my working place couldn't afford many staffs and i'm the lucky one to out, so i'm kinda need time for myself and searching for new job, which i haven't got until now. and my laptop also broken not long after i lose my job plus i got writer blocks too that makes my update is sooooo slow. I'm really sorry for this guys, but don't worry, i will try my best to finish this story even though it will take ages to update (kidding! xD) 
> 
> Also, things about blood donor etc is just what i made up. well, i put the fault at my brain here and wants me to bring Helblindi in the last minute too XD 
> 
> tbh i'm quite fond of fics that have a good jotuns theme or something like that XD 
> 
> See you on the next chapter! ^^  
> Anyway, hopefully you can leave a kudos, fav/follow/ comment hehe
> 
> And i'm sorry if my writing is bad again, i haven't write anything these past few months because of the writer blocks too :"D


End file.
